QuillonTheWoefulUrchin
QuillonTheWoefulUrchin QuillonTheWoefulUrchin is the boss of Rubidus Island and can be found in the deepest part of the mines. QuillonTheWoefulUrchin has a 1/50 chance to drop LilCombatUrchin. QuillonTheWoefulUrchin is a Toxic/Combat type. Description "The guardian of Rubidus Island. When people exploited the land, it fought back to protect the land. But it failed, and now it cries in woe, lashing out on innocents that pass through it's gaze." Quillon is a purple creature that looks similar to an urchin. He has four appendages connected to his face that have spiky plates on the ends of them, hence the label "urchin". The "arms" that connect the plates to the body have a lighter color than the rest of the body. He also has four pointed legs. Its insides have a softer texture than its plates, which have a rock-like texture. Quillon was the guardian of Rubidus, who had two goals; make sure Sukhjot stayed sealed, and prevent Rubidus from being taken over. Unfortunately, he failed the latter task when Lleh went on Rubidus and built a mansion in it. If that wasn't bad enough, Quillon had lost his three best friends earlier when he decided to stay in Rubidus to protect it. At least one of his friends is dead, while the two others haven't contacted eachother in forever. This, along with the fact he was indirectly responsible for the death of more than thousands of creatures as one of Sukhjot's creator, make him not only depressed, but outright insane; he now spends all of his days weeping deep in the Rubidus mines, lashing out at anyone who tries visiting him. Quillon, like every boss in the game, has a ton of Vitality, although his Vitality is slightly below average for a boss. However, he has a very high Guard stat, and none of his other stats are bad, with his lowest stats being 99 Spirit and Endurance, which is still pretty good. However, it does leave him with relatively low Endurance, making him vulnerable to Spirit attacks, especially Magic types; Quillon is doubly weak to Magic types and they tend to have very high Spirit stats. He is also weak to Aqua, Earth and Astral. He does have a below-average amount of weaknesses, but he is still generally considered to be one of the easier bosses in the game, especially since his room is very open despite being in a cave. Statistics Vitality: 1078 Strength: 102 Guard: 135 Spirit: 99 Endurance: 99 Agility: 103 Drops: LilCombatUrchin 1/50 What do you think of QuillonTheWoefulUrchin? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of QuillonTheWoefulUrchin's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Rubidus Creatures Category:Combat-type Creatures Category:Toxic-type Creatures Category:Male